biblioteca_virtualfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Premios Quill
300px|right El Premio Quill es un premio literario que funcionó durante tres años en el período 2005-2007. Fue un " consumidor premio impulsado creada para inspirar la lectura, mientras que la promoción de la alfabetización ". La Fundación Quills, la organización detrás del Premio Quill, recibió el apoyo de una serie de notables medios corporaciones, incluyendo Reed Business Information , entonces los padres de Editores semanal , y NBC Universal Television Stations , junto con la revista Parade , Borders , Barnes & Noble y la Asociación Americana de Libreros . Reed Business Information anunció planes para disolver el programa de premios en febrero de 2008 y distribuir los fondos de la Fundación restantes a organizaciones sin fines de lucro primer libro y Alfabetización Socios. Reed se negó a dar razones de la suspensión , pero el premios habían producido poco efecto en las ventas de libros, y las ceremonias televisadas fueron criticadas por ser demasiado largo y mal planificado. Proceso de selección Los ganadores fueron seleccionados a través de un proceso de dos partes que implica la nominación por expertos de la industria y la selección final por votos de consumo. Para ser elegible para la nominación, un libro tenía que ser publicado en Inglés en el último año y se incluirá en al menos una industria o patrocinar el listado. Los lectores seleccionaron a los ganadores de entre los cinco candidatos seleccionados por el Consejo para cada categoría. Sin embargo, para la edición de 2007, la elección por voto público fue restringido a reservar parte del año, y los ganadores en otras categorías fueron elegidos por los minoristas y los bibliotecarios 2007 ganadores del Premio Quill *'' 'Libro del año:'' Angels Fall'', Nora Roberts *'' 'Debut autor del año: Diane Setterfield,'' El cuento número trece'' *'' 'Libro de audio:'' To Kill a Mockingbird, Harper Lee, (leído por Sissy Spacek) * 'Libro infantil ilustrado:'' Flotsam, David Wiesner *'' 'Capítulo de un libro de los niños / de grado medio:'' La invención de Hugo Cabret, Brian Selznick * 'Los jóvenes adultos / adolescentes:'' Vendido, Patricia McCormick * 'Ficción general:'' The Road, Cormac McCarthy * 'Novela gráfica:'' Hacer Comics: Secretos Storytelling de Comics, Manga y novelas gráficas, Volumen 7'', a Scott McCloud *'' 'Misterio / Suspenso / Terror:'' What the Know Dead, Laura Lippman * 'Poesía:'' Para el Confederate Dead'', Kevin Young *'' 'Romance:'' Angels Fall'', Nora Roberts *'' 'La ciencia ficción / fantasía / del horror:'' El nombre del viento, Patrick Rothfuss * 'Religión / espiritualidad:'' alfabetización religiosa: Lo que todo estadounidense sepa - y no'', Stephen Prothero *'' 'Biografía / memorias:'' Einstein: su vida y el Universo'', Walter Isaacson *'' 'Negocio:'' The No Asshole Rule: La construcción de un lugar de trabajo civilizado y Sobrevivir a uno que no es, Robert I. Sutton * 'Cocina:'' placer de la cocina: 75th Anniversary Edition, Irma S. Rombauer, Marion Rombauer Becker, y Ethan Becker * 'Salud / mejoramiento de sí mismo:'' How doctors think, Jerome Groopman, MD * 'Historial de eventos / / corriente política:'' The Assault on Reason, Al Gore * 'Humor:'' Tengo gusto de usted: Hospitalidad bajo la influencia'', Amy Sedaris *'' 'Deportes:'' Los Reyes de Nueva York: Un año entre los frikis, Oddballs y genios que hacen mejor la High School secundaria equipo de ajedrez de encima de América, Michael Weinreb 2006 ganadores del Premio Quill * 'Libro del Año:'' No hacer que una mujer Negro Quítate sus pendientes: Madea Uninhibited Comentarios sobre el Amor y la Vida'', Tyler Perry *'' 'Debut Autor del Año: Julie Powell para el trabajo en Julie & Julia: 365 Days, 524 Recipes, 1 Tiny Apartment Kitchen'' *'' 'Libro audio:'' Marley & Me: La vida y el amor con el peor del mundo Dog, John Grogan * 'Libro ilustrado para niños:'' Si le das un cerdo una Parte, Laura Joffe Numeroff *'' 'De los niños Capítulo de libro / Grado Medio:'' El penúltimo peligro, Lemony Snicket * 'Young Adult / adolescente:'' Mayor, Christopher Paolini * 'Ficción General:'' A Dirty Job: A Novel, Christopher Moore * 'Novela gráfica:'' Naruto, Volumen 7,'' Masashi Kishimoto *'' 'Misterio / Suspenso / Terror:'' Doce Enfocado, Janet Evanovich * 'Poesía:'' Amazing Peace: Un Poema de Navidad'', Maya Angelou *'' 'Romance:'' Blue Smoke, Nora Roberts * 'Ciencia ficción / Fantasía / Horror:'' Un soplo de nieve y cenizas, Diana Gabaldon * 'Religión / Espiritualidad:'' Mama hizo la diferencia'', T. D. Jakes *'' 'Biografía / Memoir:'' Marley & Me: La vida y el amor con el peor del mundo Dog, John Grogan * 'Negocio:'' Guía del chica para ser un jefe (sin ser una perra): lecciones valiosas, sugerencias inteligentes y True Stories para tener éxito como el Chick-a cargo'', Caitlin Friedman y Kimberly Yorio *'' 'Cocina:'' Rachael Ray 365: No Repeticiones: Un año de Deliciosamente cenas diferentes'', Rachael Ray *'' 'Salud / Mejora:'' No es fácil ser verde: Y Otras Cosas a tener en cuenta'', Jim Henson *'' 'Historia / Current Events / Política:'' Una verdad incómoda, Al Gore * 'Humor:'' No hacer que una mujer Negro Quítate sus pendientes: Madea Uninhibited Comentarios sobre el Amor y la Vida'', Tyler Perry *'' 'Deportes:'' Get Your Own Beer Maldita sea, estoy viendo el partido: Guía de una mujer en Loving Pro Football'', Holly Robinson Peete *'' 'Variety Blockbuster libro al cine':'' El diablo viste de Prada y su película la adaptación, autor Lauren Weisberger y dirección David Frankel. 2005 Quill Award winners *'Book of the Year:' Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, J.K. Rowling, Mary GrandPré (Illustrator) *'Debut Author of the Year:' Elizabeth Kostova for The Historian *'Audio Book:' The Daily Show with Jon Stewart Presents America: A Citizen's Guide to Democracy Inaction, Jon Stewart and the Writers of the Daily Show *'Children's Illustrated Book:' Runny Babbit: A Billy Sook, Shel Silverstein *'Children's Chapter Book/Middle Grade:' Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, J.K. Rowling, Mary GrandPré (Illustrator) *'Young Adult/Teen:' Girls in Pants: The Third Summer of the Sisterhood, Ann Brashares *'General Fiction:' The Mermaid Chair, Sue Monk Kidd *'Graphic Novel:' Marvel 1602 Volume I, Neil Gaiman, Andy Kubert and Richard Isanove *'Mystery/Suspense/Thriller:' Eleven on Top, Janet Evanovich *'Poetry:' Let America Be America Again: And Other Poems, Langston Hughes *'Romance:' 44 Cranberry Point, Debbie Macomber *'Science Fiction/Fantasy/Horror:' The Stupidest Angel: A Heartwarming Tale of Christmas Terror, Christopher Moore *'Religion and Spirituality:' Peace is the Way: Bringing War and Violence to an End, Deepak Chopra *'Biography/Memoir:' Chronicles, Vol. 1, Bob Dylan *'Business:' Freakonomics: A Rogue Economist Explores the Hidden Side of Everything, Steven D. Levitt and Stephen J. Dubner *'Cooking:' Rachael Ray's 30-Minute Get Real Meals: Eat Healthy Without Going to Extremes, Rachael Ray *'Health and Self-Improvement:' He's Just Not That Into You: The No-Excuses Truth to Understanding Guys, Greg Behrendt and Liz Tuccillo *'History/Current Events/Politics:' 1776, David McCullough *'Humor:' The Daily Show with Jon Stewart Presents America: A Citizen's Guide to Democracy Inaction, Jon Stewart and the Writers of the Daily Show *'Sports:' Faithful: Two Diehard Boston Red Sox Fans Chronicle the Historic 2004 Season, Stewart O'Nan and Stephen King